


Stealing a dog

by Scribe_Shives



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, dog stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe_Shives/pseuds/Scribe_Shives
Summary: Patton and Remus are on a mission, to steal a dog
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	Stealing a dog

**Author's Note:**

> and everyone is thomas

Thomas secured his cardigan around his neck over his aqua blue looking polo, “Ready?” He asked looking over at Thomas. 

Thomas nodded petting his mustache, “Ready already, Tomaroony.” He laughed, picking his morningstar up and resting it on his shoulder.

Thomas nodded he opened the door and ran out before crouching behind a bush, looking for their target. 

Thomas followed and stood behind the bush, “I see it!” He exclaimed.

Thomas giggled and pulled Thomas down, “Shhhhh” he laughed. 

Thomas nodded, “Ready?”

“Ready!” Thomas agreed. 

They got to go, each going to one side of the bush preparing. Thomas nodded to Thomas before they ran out from different sides of the bush. 

Thomas ran screaming and jumping, waving his arms in the air. 

Thomas smiled as their target diverted it’s path and ran towards him.

Their target barked, but was suddenly picked up by Thomas.

Thomas caught the dog and looked at Thomas, “Come on! No need to stress anymore hair gray! We caught him!!”

Thomas ran over and picked Thomas up who was holding the dog and spun around. “YAYYY!” He laughed before putting him down. 

“Alright, lets go inside!”

“Yeah!” Thomas nodded. They ran into the house together with the dog. 


End file.
